Ilya
Description Ilya, one of the 3 major cities in the map of Saphael, it is a magical town. New sprite messengers can access Ilya by ways of entering Shell Hill and then Moonlight Forest, after leaving Siwa Island . NPCs Other than the general NPCs you would find in any of the main cities of most major games, here's a list of some NPCs that would be useful: Ilya Guild War *You can sign up for guild war after the each weekend's final war and before the weekly maintenance each week with the Ilya Guardian Competition Receptionist. *After maintenance, you can view the Ilya guild war schedule from Ilya Guardian Envoy Elder Norton. *To enter guild war, you will need to talk to the Battlefield Gate close by. *If and when you win Ilya guild war, you will have access to the Ilya Guardian Chest between Elder Norton and the Receptionist. The chest contains, among other things, guild war relics and capes. Deepfathom Guild War * You can sign up for guild war after the each weekend's final war and before the weekly maintenance each week with the Deepfathom Guardian Competition Registration Officer. * After maintenance, you can view the Deepfathom guild war schedule from Deepfathom Guardian Envoy Ricky the Aviator. *To enter guild war, you will need to talk to the Battlefield Gate close by. * If and when you win Deepfathom guild war, you will have access to the Deepfathom Guardian Chest which gives players access to Expert Rune Stones, stones with stats between that of an Intermediate Rune Stone and a Beginner Rune Stone. Infernal Dungeons *'Infernal Ambassador Buka' gives players of certain levels access to Infernal Phoenix Tower (IPT) and Infernal Black Flame Ruins (IBFR). *'Infernal Ambassador Assistant Prian' is who you can hand in coins you receive from IPT and IBFR after doing all the REP quests for each dungeon and trade them in for boxes that has a chance at giving class ultimate scrolls. Lovers *'Couple Guardian Sprites Kosu' sells Soma and Vita Boxes filled with HP and MP pots of choice. Each time you purchase one you will lose love coins earned by the amount specified while buying. *'Couple Guardian Sprites Hathor' has 2 options when you speak to it. First option, "Sweet Love couple store" give you access to lover skills which you can purchase with love coins for a lover as well as a few miscellaneous items. The second option "Eternal Love Shop", gives you access to marraige skills which cost 450 love coins each. *'Elder Chief Prophet Merlin' and Magic Academy Dean Edward give quests Test of Love (REP) and Test of Patience and Determination I (REP), which are both necessary in order for a player to get married. To find out more about getting married, please read about it on the Lovers page Reputations *You can hand in Magic Academy Orders (obtainable via Foraging) to Magic Academy Cashier Noe for Magic Academy fame. His assistant, Magic Academy Assistant Nory is the NPC to talk to if you want to hand in multiple Alternate Dimension Flowers of Illusion for Magic Academy fame as well. *If you are trying to gain fame with the Ilya Senate, you can either do Repeatable Quests that give the fame or you can do Guild Repeatable Quests which you can take from Guild Affairs Officer Elsea. Once you have enough fame you can buy certain items from Elder Prophet Marla including talent blueprints, skill stones and fame pots. *'Mount Dealer Hubert' sells wolf mounts for the city if Ilya after you reach certain amounts of fame with the Ilya Senate. *'Quill Book Merchant Vanessa' sells books that will give Quill Publishing fame. Miscellaneous *To enter Sprite King's Trial you can speak to Sprite Obi. Sprite King's Trial is only available for characters level 91 and above or any character that needs to class change at level 90. *'Island Guard Uno' is who you talk to for entrance into Chiyu Temple which is a daily for characters that are levels 31 and above. *'Sprite King's Agent Kuma', Sprite King's Agent Kumi and Sprite King's Agent Kuda are located near the top left of the map and sprites you talk to for Speedrun *'Sprite Yobelia' is an essential sprite NPC who not only gives you your quests to unlock your Sun Talents and your Ancient Talents once you are of appropriate level, it also gives you quests to help your sprite level as well once their EXP bar has been filled completely. *'Monster Raider Beadice' trades ‘Guardian of Saphael’ points for free EXP boosts. She is generally available next to the Class Master. *'Northern Merchant Jasid' will be in Ilya from Wednesday at 23:00 until Friday 23:00 (game time / EST / ETD) - at coordinates 353, 90. Ilya Senate Reputation In Ilya, you can look for guild repeatable quests from Guild Affairs Officer Elsea at coordinates 177, 256 to work on your Ilya Senate reputation. Like in Kaslow, quests available will be based on your character’s and guild’s level. Once you have reached 50,000 reputation with Ilya, you can talk to Elder Prophet Marla and choose the option “Claim your special title” for your title, Star of llya. In addition, you can also buy items and blueprints from Marla once you reach a certain amount of reputation. Category:Map Area Category:Ilya Senate Category:Magic Academy